


How did Steve wind up working at Alias Coffee?

by TwirlsWrites



Series: Over Elaborate Marvel Mixed University AU [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cameo appearances by other characters, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-09 21:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12284628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwirlsWrites/pseuds/TwirlsWrites
Summary: "Isn’t $12 an hour a lot for a barista job?"“I asked the that,” Steve told Sam as the two jogged through the quad. “Apparently people find Jessica difficult to work for.”“Based on your story,” Sam said, “I could see that.”“She’s not so bad,” Steve said. “I’ve had more difficult bosses.”“You were in the army,” Sam pointed out.“My point,” Steve replied.





	How did Steve wind up working at Alias Coffee?

“Damn,” the barista swore the instant the door closed. Steve looked up from his book, startled. The barista was staring out the window where the man whose coffee she’d just made was loitering on the sidewalk.

“I’m sorry?” Steve offered. She didn’t seem to pay him any attention, glancing at her phone and back to the window.

“Where the fuck are you Malcolm?” she muttered.

Steve turned his attention back to his book, but then was drawn from it by the woman’s voice - much closer.

“Hey,” she said, standing right in front of him, “What’s your name?”

“Steve?” he replied.

She tossed an apron at him and darted for the door.

“Steve, watch the shop!” She said over the exit bell. Steve stood, whirling around. The man from before was getting into a car and - as he watched - the barista started following the car on foot.

“What?” he said to the silent shop.

\---

It wasn’t very busy while she - her name tag read ‘Jessica’ - was gone, which was good.

Two archers - one of whom was wearing a shirt that said ‘Coach’ on it - came in but they each only wanted a black coffee, and then Kate - the non-coach archer - helped him when another customer came in and ordered something Steve ha no clue on.

After they left, Steve considered flipping the ‘open’ sign to closed. It’s probably what he should have done earlier, really. As he started to move from the door, the bell over the door rang and two familiar figures walked through.

“Pepper?” Steve said, surprised. “Dr. Banner?”

“Hi Steve, I didn’t know you worked here,” Pepper greeted with a smile. For a moment, Steve debated the merits of telling the truth but the idea of admitting he got bullied into watching a store he didn’t work at, for a woman who hadn’t introduced herself was rather embarrassing.

“I’m new,” he said instead. “But, uh, my trainer had to step out for a second so unless you want a black coffee I’m afraid you’re out of luck.”

“Two black coffees to-go then,” Pepper said with a smile. She turned to Dr. Banner, “Bruce?”

“One for me too,” he said with a nod and that soft almost smile that had made Steve’s entry-level chemistry class quite the experience for the kids Steve sat behind if their whispers had been anything to go by. Steve cleared his throat again.

“Right,” he said, and busied himself with the cash register and coffee carafes for a minute.

“Thanks Steve,” Pepper said, grabbing her to-go cups. She nodded at Bruce, “I’ll see you later Bruce,” she said, leaving.

Steve watched Dr. Banner for a second to see if he was leaving too, but the other man took his coffee with a nod and set up his laptop and a few packets on a table in the corner like it was habit (which, granted, it may have been - Steve had never really been in Alias much). Glancing at the clock - Jessica had now been gone for an hour and 12 minutes - Steve went back to his book.

 

It was roughly ten minutes later - time ticking by calmly with the smell of caffeine and the light sounds of typing - when the bell over the door jingled again. Steve looked up, hoping it was Jessica.

It wasn’t.

“Ah, Captain Rogers,” Rumlow said with a smirk. “Had to drop out, huh?”

“Rumlow,” Steve said shortly. “I think it’d be best if you were to leave.”

“Don’t be like that buddy, it’s not like it’s a surprise,” Rumlow replied. “I just want a little coffee. How about an extra hot macchiato? And don’t forget the military discount Rogers.” Steve felt frozen, not trusting himself to move.

“I think we both know you don’t deserve that,” Steve said. Rumlow growled and reached out to grab him, but Dr. Banner had come over to Steve’s side of the counter and placed a cup down.

“Black coffee to go,” he said simply. Rumlow faltered, but - with one last glare - turned on his heel and strode out the door. “Well that was a waste of half a salt shaker,” Dr. Banner said dryly, turning to dump out the coffee in the large metal sink behind them. Steve sighed, running a hand through his hair. “You alright Steve?”

“Thanks Dr. Banner,” he said. “Probably not the best idea to start a brawl at the coffee house.” Dr. Banner’s mouth twitched into a grin for a second.

“It rarely is,” he said. “Who was that guy?”

“We served together,” Steve said. “Ages ago - I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Alright,” Dr. Banner said. There was a brief moment of silence. “Where is your trainer?”

“Huh?” Steve asked.

“I’ve been here almost half an hour and so far you and this book on —“ Dr. Banner paused for a second, craning his neck to look at Steve’s book — “ _Jackson Pollock’s transition into post-impressionism_ have been the only things behind the counter.”

“… it’s kind of a long story,” Steve admitted. Dr. Banner nodded for a second and, after a pause, grabbed something off of the large machine.

“I’ll show you how to make a latte,” he said. “Just in case.”

“Thanks Dr. Banner,” Steve said. The other man winced and shook his head as he rolled up his sleeves.

“Just Bruce is fine,” he said.

\---

“Hey, good, you’re still here,” Jessica said, walking through the door a few minutes later. She was breathing heavy, with a bright scratch on her cheek and leaves in her hair.

“…yeah,” Steve replied for lack of anything else to say.

“Hello Jessica,” Dr. Banner said from where he was methodically putting away his stuff.

“Hey doc,” Jessica replied. “You off to class?”

“Office hours,” Dr. Banner replied. With a nod at each of them, he left.

“What the hell?” Steve said, turning back to Jessica.

“You want a job?” Jessica asked, pulling the leaves from her hair as she walked over.

“What?”

“A job. $12 an hour, plus tips which fucking suck because we’re basically on campus,” Jessica said.

“How do you expect to get me a job when you’re probably fired for taking off?” Steve pointed out.

Jessica laughed.

“I own this place, Blondie,” she said. “I’m a P.I. too, I got a break in a case and I had to leave. Normally my guy Malcolm can cover for me, but he’s out today. We’re short-staffed; want a job?”

Steve stared.a few seconds, “Sure.”

“Great,” Jessica said. “Stay here, I’ll grab paperwork.”

**Author's Note:**

> This universe is built on y'all asking questions about it, so feel free to send me one! I'm also on Tumblr Mockingbirdie.Tumblr.com/ask


End file.
